


The Promise

by Aeruthin



Series: Little Hope's Adventures [4]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hope is just like her father, Ice Cream, Mother-Daughter Relationship, but with a bit less murder and slightly more need for ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Hayley makes Hope a promise. But maybe it was not to smartest thing she could have said...
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson
Series: Little Hope's Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017213
Kudos: 23





	The Promise

“Do we really have to go?”

Hayley’s heart breaks when she looks down at her daughter. Tears are brimming in Hope’s eyes, and she is clutching one of the little spades of the community garden. Hayley had taken her there for the day, and she had made fast friends with the other children. But it was getting late, and they still had to drive back home.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but we do. We can come back another time.”

Hope sniffs, tears threatening to spill over. Hayley swallows. She hates seeing her baby girl being upset.

“What about we get some ice-cream on the way?” Hayley suggest, hoping that the offered sweets would lighten her daughters mood.

Hope stills, her little mind weighing the two possibilities. She sniffs again.

“Promise?” she whispers.

“Promise,” Hayley says.

“Alright!”

Hope bounces towards the car, little spade immediately forgotten.

When Hayley laces her seatbelt and turns on the engine, she glances at her daughter, who is staring innocently out of the window.

She narrows her eyes. _Maybe_ , she thinks, _I shouldn’t have made that promise._

**

_One week later_

“Come on, Hope, we’re done.”

Hayley starts walking towards the car, but when she looks back, her heart jumps in her throat.

Hope is nowhere to be seen.

Abandoning the shopping cart, Hayley rushes back, only to find Hope sitting on small ridge near the entrance of the mall.

“Hope, what are you doing?”

“I don’t wanna go, Mom,” Hope says, tears brimming in her eyes. Hayley frowns. Hope hadn’t expressed any desire to stay before.

“We’re going,” she says determinedly.

“Really?” Hope whispers.

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson,” Hayley warns. “You heard me.”

“Can’t we even have some ice-cream?”

Hope’s voice is so, well, hopeful, her expression so honestly pleading, that Hayley almost snorts out loud. She almost gives in, to praise her daughters acting skills, if nothing else.

“You sly fox,” she says affectionately.

Hope pouts, tears disappearing.

“It worked the last time,” Hope mumbles. Her little scowl and crossed arms remind Hayley of her father, and she smiles tenderly.

Shaking herself, Hayley narrows her eyes.

“Get in the car, young lady, right now. Or… I’ll have to catch you!”

She pretend-lunges at Hope, who squeals and jumps of the ridge.

Hope rushes to a small playing field next to the mall, and Hayley chases her there, letting her daughter escape a few times before finally grabbing her beneath her arms. She swirls Hope in the air, and Hope shrieks and giggles, squirming to get away. They are both out of breath from laughing when Hayley puts her down.

Hope leans against her, and Hayley hugs her back.

“You know,” she whispers into Hope’s ear, as if telling her an important secret, “I think there might be some ice-cream left in the fridge.”


End file.
